Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun!
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: It's Kagami's birthday [08/02], and Kuroko just wants to surprise his partner with something special... FLUFF KagaKuro, OC mentioned, baking, cute aprons...


**A/N: Hey, everyone~! =D Yup, it's Kagami Taiga's birthday today, and to celebrate - how about some KagaKuro fluff? Had this idea for a while now and decided to explore it more with the help of an OC... Yoshi Kazumi (last name first). This little guy will be in a future story of his own, so I hope you can at least enjoy him here =] Enjoy~!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I own the adorable Kazumi and plot to this but nothing more~**

—KagaKuro, established relationship

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun! 8/2 **

Kagami was worried. He felt uneasy, and the more he thought, the more he really wanted to puke.

Kuroko was ignoring him. Well, not outright ignoring and avoiding him, but he was _carefully _avoiding the questions Kagami would ask him. It just started this week, too. Before, they were inseparable.

Kagami had to stop his intense workout for a second so he could think properly. _Yeah, it started when I told him that my birthday was coming up... _Ever since then, there's been distance between him and his boyfriend, and Kagami wasn't sure what to do. He respected Kuroko enough to give him space when he needed it, but Kuroko wouldn't even answer him when he asked where and what he was doing!

It was really starting to piss him off. But after the steam of anger went away, Kagami was left with a sad worried-ness. Maybe he really was a 'mother-hen' as Kuroko called him before (a lot, actually), but he couldn't help but be anxious.

Was Kuroko sick of spending time with him? Could he be... spending time with someone else?!

. * . * .

"So it goes in like this?"

"Just like that, now squeeze it gently."

"Aw, Kazu-chin, Kuro-chin squeezed too hard again..."

Kuroko sighed in open disappointment at his failure... _again. _He was beginning to wonder if learning how to bake a cake was worth it for his basketball idiot-lover... But when the smiling face of Kagami appeared in his mind, and he knew his mind was made up. He wouldn't ever give up on making his Taiga happy. Even if it meant having a tube of white icing currently dripping off his face.

A long, pale finger poked and trailed down the side of Kuroko's face before it brought the icing-coated appendage to a certain purple-haired giant's mouth.

"It still tastes good." Murasakibara spoke around licking his finger clean.

There was another teen in the room, a boy who was the same height as the bluenette, but very different in looks. He had shaggy hot pink hair with long bangs framing his slightly tanned cherubic face. He had large bright green eyes, and wore a purple apron with a chibi bunny on the front. Underneath it was a Yosen T-shirt and dark pants. He was Yoshi Kazumi, a fellow student at Yosen High with Murasakibara. His family also owned a bakery — which was where they were at currently.

"Mura-chan, please don't do that. Kuro-kun doesn't like it," Kazumi said just as he handed a wet towel to Kuroko to clean his face off with. Kazumi had leant the bluenette the only extra apron he had that would fit him good — which happened to be a dark red and frilly apron. Kazumi mused the idea that now all they had to do was sew in a tiger chibi and it would be perfect for the phantom.

"Thank you," Kuroko responded as he started wiping his sticky face off — much to the candy-loving giant's disappointment.

"Such a waste..." Murasakibara sighed as he started looking bored. He, too, wore an apron supplied by Sugar Goodies — the name of Kazumi's family's bake shop. It was black with a small pink strip running through at the top. It was large and long, completely covering his long pants and T-shirt. He liked wearing it because it was comfortable and smelled sweet.

"Let's try something else, I know you'll be able to get it, Kuro-kun!" Kazumi smiled sweetly at the equally short teen, and Kuroko couldn't help but give a small smile at the helpful guy and nodded at him.

So they tried different ways of baking a cake, and it was hours later that Kuroko finally got down a style, he just needed to refine it so he would be able to work on his own. It was already getting dark out, so Kuroko would just have to come over tomorrow to complete his 'training.'

"You should leave before it gets too late, you have a long ride home, after all." Kazumi was the one to stop their baking when he realized the time.

"Hm? Kuro-chin, your phone has been ringing a lot..." Murasakibara noticed, and handed the white phone to his ex-teammate.

"Thank you," Kuroko took it and saw he had messages and missed calls from none other than his boyfriend. He sighed, which caused Kazumi to raise a pink brow.

"Boy trouble?" When Kuroko nodded, Kazumi grinned and patted the bluenette's shoulder reassuringly.

The two teens saw Kuroko off at the station, the both of them waving their friend bye as the train departed.

The purple-haired teen looked down at the pinkette. "Kazu-chin, can you bake me a cake?" He really loved Kazumi's cooking...

Kazumi smiled at the taller boy as he took his larger hand. "Sure, would you like me to show you how to make one?"

Violet eyes grew excited and he nodded as he walked back to the bakery with Kazumi in tow, laughing merrily at the child-like excitement the purple-haired giant exuded.

* * *

"I can meet you at Maji Burger, if you like?" Kuroko spoke into his phone, quietly as to not disturb the other passengers on the train ride. He was talking with Kagami after he read the almost frantic-sounding messages he received while spending time with Kazumi and Murasakibara.

"Okay, and why are so quiet?" There was suspicion in Kagami's tone, Kuroko noticed, and he hastily came up with something. He didn't like to lie, especially to his partner, but he couldn't have him knowing about where he was going and what he was doing this past week... It would ruin the surprise, after all.

"I'm still in the library, Kagami-kun." This seemed the most legit answer, since Kuroko did volunteer a lot to help out in their local library from time-to-time. "I'll text you when I get there."

"Okay, I'll order our food and wait for you."

Kuroko smiled at the nice gesture. He always appreciated that Kagami took care of him like he did, he certainly enjoyed it. "Thank you, Kagami-kun. I'll be there shortly." And with that, the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

. * . * .

It didn't take long for Kuroko to arrive at Maji, and when he did, he instantly spotted Kagami sitting at their usual table. He was staring out the window, which was odd in itself since his pile of burgers were left untouched in front of him.

Kuroko, feeling worried now, quickly sat down and grabbed the vanilla shake on the tray. "Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke, but the ace still didn't turn to him. He looked like he was lost in another world, and Kuroko frowned slightly. Just what was his Taiga thinking about?

He raised his leg up, and scooted it over to rub against a strong thigh. Still nothing. Kuroko frowned further, and abruptly dropped his foot to land harshly against Kagami's own foot.

The tanned teen suddenly yelled loudly in pain as he was ripped from his thoughts/daze of Kuroko. His teary eyes met Kuroko's calm (yet slightly smoldering with anger, though it was hard to tell) blue ones, and he felt the phantom withdraw his foot.

"Why did you do that for?!" Kagami all but demanded, and Kuroko just continued sipping his vanilla shake nonchalantly.

Kuroko stopped sipping the delicious treat. "Because Kagami-kun was ignoring me, and I didn't like it." Kagami's eyes were just wide in outrage at the abuse, and Kuroko chose to continue when all he did was sputter out nonsense. "What had Kagami-kun in such deep thought?" _That he completely ignored me because of it. _

Kagami flushed slightly as he remembered what he had been thinking about. As soon as he sat down at their table with the food, he just couldn't bring himself to eat without his shadow. So he stared out the window to hopefully see him when he arrived, but then he started thinking (and worrying) about what his boyfriend had been doing the past week without him... It really ate at him, and he refused to think negatively of Kuroko, because he knew the guy more than anyone, and he was, well, a true gentleman with a pure heart. He wouldn't think of doing such disrespectful things to him... And then from there he started thinking more about his smaller boyfriend, and one thing led to another and he was suddenly trapped in a pleasant daze.

...Screw telling Kuroko all that, though. That would be embarrassing!

"Uh... I was just thinking..."

Kuroko raised a blue brow when Kagami didn't elaborate further, and Kagami just came out with it.

"I was thinking about you!" Kagami rushed out, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. Even after being together for so long, the bluenette still made a rise in Kagami.

Kuroko blinked before tilting his head slightly to the side in thought. "What about me had you in such a daze?"

_Are you serious? _Kagami could only think as his blush grew at the cute expression Kuroko was giving. Kagami wanted to say _everything, _but that would seem cheesy... Kagami sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair and grabbed at it roughly. "I was just thinking... We haven't spent too much time together this week, that's all." _Not that I don't worry myself to hell over what you're doing... And now I sound like the jealous, possessive boyfriend. Great. _

Kuroko's eyes softened at the earnest look on his light's face. He reached over to grasp at the hand on the table, wrapping the larger hand in his two smaller ones. "I didn't realize Kagami-kun would be so lonely without me."

Kagami once again sputtered, which saved Kuroko from having to come up with another excuse. There was only so much of Kagami's worried looks that he could take before he broke down and told him everything. And that would just ruin the surprise, and Kuroko really wanted this to be special.

* * *

"Thank you for all of your help, Kazumi-kun." Kuroko spoke into his phone as he walked up the stairs that led to Kagami's apartment. It was a sunny day for August 2nd, a clear day for his light's birthday. He had sent him a message as soon as midnight ticked, wishing him a happy birthday. Kagami would be out all day with his older brother-figure, Himuro Tatsuya, and then their mentor (who is staying with Himuro at the moment), Alex. Kagami wasn't due to come back home till around evening time...

"It was no problem, Kuro-kun! Mura-chan and I had a lot of fun!" Kazumi's happy tone sang, and Kuroko had to smile at it. The boy he had come to know used to never be that happy, but thinks to Murasakibara, he's really become happy. "Anytime you need our help, don't be afraid to call — oh, and I wish you and Kaga-kun a happy day together~"

Kuroko softly laughed as he got out the spare key he had to Kagami's apartment. "I hope you and Murasakibara-kun have a nice day out, too." Kazumi had told him before that he was bringing the lazy teen to a water park today, so that would be good for him.

Kazumi laughed. "Yeah, well talk to you later!"

"Yes, talk to you soon." And with that, Kuroko hung up and carried the plastic bags inside Kagami's cool apartment.

He really liked Kagami's apartment (there really wasn't anyone who didn't), and he liked it even more since he and his boyfriend would have it all to themselves to enjoy when they were together. Kuroko's parents and grandmother were really lenient when it came to Kagami, since the basketball idiot really did take care of Kuroko. Plus, he seemed to have worked into his family's hearts, and now they invited him over for dinner whenever they were all together. Kagami seemed to enjoy it, since his own family was back in America, and Kuroko was happy to help supply that support for his light.

Kuroko brought out the apron that Kazumi let him have (stating it looked better on Kuroko than anyone else) and tied it on as he got all of the ingredients out. This would be the first time making this alone, but Kuroko just had to have the resolve that it would all turn out right — _it had to — _for Kagami.

So the shadow started going over the grilling process of fixing a cake... It took a while, but Kuroko was confident that he would still have plenty of time to prepare for Kagami's arrival even after the cake was done so he could—

The sound of the door opening caught Kuroko's ears then, and he instantly turned just as Kagami walked into the kitchen with a dumb look — or at least, it looked like a dumb look to Kuroko.

Kagami, on the other hand, was gaping as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Or rather, what he was wearing. Kuroko had on the usual casual attire, but it was covered mostly by a dark red frilly apron — the color red that matched Kagami's eyes and hair. And for some reason, it looked really, _really _good on the bluenette.

Kuroko blinked, "Kagami-kun. Why are you home early?" He may still seem calm and stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. How dare the Bakagami arrive before he had everything prepared!

"Oh, uh, I..."

"You're stuttering, Kagami-kun, and your mouth is resembling a fish right now."

Kagami instantly shut his open mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Kuroko just sighed, feeling like he's failed... He turned to look at the unfinished icing in dismay. The rest of the cake was in the oven baking, but it wouldn't be ready for another half-hour...

Kagami instantly picked up on his shadow's demeanor and took a step closer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The next expression, Kagami _really _didn't expect to see. Kuroko—he, he was pouting!

"I wanted to surprise Kagami-kun, but Kagami-kun ruined it." Kuroko's light blue eyes were sad, and with the pout, Kuroko seriously looked like a kicked puppy. And Kagami was immediately stricken by it.

"H-Hey!" The dark red-head was in front of Kuroko with his hands up and waving them around in alarm and utter loss on what to do. "What did you want to surprise me for? Come on... Stop making that face..."

Kuroko then hit Kagami in the side as he closed his sad eyes. "Kagami-kun is a jerk."

_What did I do now?! _Kagami clutched his bruised side while sending a glare at his partner. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I was baking you a homemade cake, like you wanted."

Kagami blinked his eyes in shock then. _Huh? Since when did I— _But then he remembered that week ago when he brought up his birthday, and when Kuroko had asked him what he wanted, he was reminded of his mom's homemade cakes that she would always make for him on the special day every year. He really missed those, and if he really wanted something, it would be that, since he was already happy being with Kuroko.

"You..." Dark red eyes widened then, "You were really going to bake me a cake?"

Kuroko sighed at Kagami's slowness. "Yes, I was going to have it prepared for you when you got home, but you arrived too early and it isn't finished yet." Kuroko once again looked down at the mixture he still has to mix into icing.

"But... you can't cook." Kagami pointed out as he drew closer to the mess in his kitchen.

Kuroko took on an icy look. "I know. That's why I asked Kazumi-kun to help teach me."

Kagami came up to stand beside Kuroko as he looked down at the mixture, but then he noticed his partner's hands — how they looked more worn then usual, and how there were blisters... He worked really hard on this, and then it hit Kagami.

"That's where you've been the past week?" When Kuroko nodded, focusing on stirring the content in a smooth rhythm, Kagami was lost in thought again. So he had worried and stressed over nothing? He certainly had nothing to worry about with the baker teen...

"Sorry for lying to you, but I had to keep it a secret until today—ow!" Kuroko suddenly fumbled with the stirring spoon as his tired hand gave way and the wooden tool harshly hit one of his sores.

"Hey!" Kagami hastily caught Kuroko around the shoulders and grabbed the bowl before it could tip over. He grabbed the wooden spoon and set it to the side as he gently took Kuroko's hand in his to inspect it. He felt his partner's hands and was shocked at how tensed up they were — had he been overworking himself with this?

Kagami didn't know what he felt more at the moment — awe for his boyfriend for doing this, or resentment toward himself for being the cause of Kuroko pushing himself so hard. Kagami dragged Kuroko over to the sink and let his hands run under the water.

"Stay here while I go find some ointment." Kagami said and went to check in his bathroom. He came out when he found the right stuff and band-aides.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. I have to keep stirring the mixture or it—"

_"No. _You're hurt, and I'm going to take care of you first, and _then _we'll worry about the rest." Kagami told him in a stern manner (the way he had to be against Kuroko's stubbornness) as he patched up those dainty pale hands. Kuroko slightly huffed, but let his boyfriend do what he wished — it was his birthday after all.

When Kagami was done, Kuroko's hands were littered with band-aides everywhere, but they did feel a lot better than before. "I'll give your hands a massage when we're done, so that way it'll relieve some of the tension." Kagami had just put the ointment and band-aides up and was washing his own hands.

Kuroko instantly raised a brow. "I will finish Kagami-kun's birthday cake, I do not need your assistance."

Kagami threw on his own dark apron and turned to face his shadow. "You really don't need to use your hands anymore if you want them to heal properly."

Kuroko remained stubborn. "I'm fine," And he took up the stirring spoon again but winced when he started stirring.

Kagami smiled fondly and shook his head. He came around Kuroko and grabbed the spoon — his much larger hand enveloping it and Kuroko's — and started stirring the icing.

The phantom huffed, but at least they would be working together...

. ~ * ~ .

It was now an hour later, and the cake was cooled off with the icing thick on it. It looked really good, and Kuroko demanded Kagami to take the first bite.

Kuroko was really nervous when Kagami took the first bite. The only thing he was good at making was boiled eggs, but he had been determined to learn how to make this for Kagami. He just hoped all of his hard work payed off...

Kagami's eyes widened when the taste hit his mouth. It was a strange mixture, but... It reminded him of his mom's, like the same tender loving care he had watched her put into her cakes growing up was somehow in this, but yet it had the same vanilla taste that was so _Kuroko. _

"Well...?" Kuroko was growing impatient, and he took Kagami's silence as failure. "I apologize if the taste is off, you don't have to force yourself to eat anymore... We can order take-out, if you wish. My treat." Kuroko knew he was babbling now, but it was just to hide his nerves and sensitivity at failing this one important thing for his light...

Kuroko suddenly found himself brought into the strong and warm embrace of Kagami Taiga. His eyes were wide, as he was not expecting this.

"Thank you, this is the best gift anyone has given me in a long time." Kagami tightened his hold on the smaller boy who was pressed against his chest.

Kuroko's wide eyes fell to half-lidded as he took in the scent of his Taiga. He wiggled his arms loose from where they were trapped against his and Kagami's chests, and wrapped them around Kagami's neck as he returned the hug. He sighed contently. He really did love Kagami's hugs, he felt safe and secure and like everything was going to be all right in the end so long as they had each other.

Their eyes met as their faces drew closer then. "I feel accomplished now that I know I made Kagami-kun happy."

Kagami grinned before bringing his boyfriend even closer so he could meet those soft, pale pink lips. Their kisses were meaningful to the two — it almost seemed like all of their emotions poured into the intimate action, and they were able to read each other just by taste and touch. Kuroko pressed more firmly against those plump lips, moving in sync with his partner in a well-practiced dance.

All too soon, they drew away for breath and panted slightly as they gazed back into each other's eyes. They had to stop now, or their night would turn into a long one... Though Kagami did seem up for that, but Kuroko wanted him to enjoy the cake some more.

Kuroko took a small piece and held it up to Kagami's mouth. "Eat it."

Kagami couldn't but grin at his demanding little boyfriend, but started eating the cake as Kuroko shoved it in. Kagami had to drink something just to make sure he didn't choke! He gulped loudly and then turned to the bluenette with an incredulous look. "What the hell, Kuroko?!"

Kuroko just shrugged, looking pleased with himself. "Kagami-kun seemed to be enjoying it so much, and I wanted to feed you more."

Kagami's eye twitched before he got an idea. _Well two can play at this game! _Kagami got a small slice and started making Kuroko eat it. Kuroko was surprised, but started eating as much of the cake that he could before giving up, and some of the icing got smeared onto his pale face.

After he successfully ate the piece, Kagami stopped, but not before reaching over to lick the icing off of his shadow's face.

"Huh, it's good." Kuroko spoke as if he just realized the taste of the cake.

_You're just realizing that now? _Kagami thought, but then he was reminded of something that got him to thinking.

"What are you thinking about this time, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he noticed the familiar 'thinking face' of his light.

Kagami blushed as it came spilling out. "I was just thinking how that really resembled what newlyweds do with their wedding cake at the reception — feed each other the cake, I mean."

Kuroko's eyes seemed to almost sparkle as he took in Kagami's words. He was shocked that his light would even bring up something like that, but he supposed Kagami had been to more weddings than him. Kuroko started thinking about the meaning of that, though, and even the phantom couldn't help but feel slightly flushed. "I wonder... if Kagami-kun and I could ever be like that."

Kagami blinked as those words settled. He took one of Kuroko's worn hands into his as his shadow met his gaze once more. "I promise we'll be together always. Even if we can't be... married. I'll still love you with all my heart."

Kuroko's eyes glistened and he felt incredibly happy then. "I'm not sure if I deserve Kagami-kun, but... I'll live to make you happy, and love you with all of my heart." He grasped Kagami's hand in his.

They shared smiles then, and continued eating the birthday cake as they talked about their day. They wound up on the couch, snuggled into each other with the TV playing on as background noise.

"You tell me the next time you're doing stuff like this. Surprise or not, this week had me stressed out more than when we have exams to pass for games." Kagami said, and he felt Kuroko snuggle closer to him. He didn't seem like it, but Kuroko was someone who liked to cuddle up to anyone warm — more specifically, his boyfriend, since Kagami was a living heater on his own.

"I promise, Kagami-kun." Kuroko told him, comfortable and warm as he laid against Kagami.

Kagami smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of the bluenette's head. "I love you... And thanks for this, really."

Kuroko leaned up enough so he could gaze into dark red eyes, and he smiled. "I always want to make Kagami-kun happy. I love you, too."

Kagami couldn't help but embrace the smaller teen tighter and they both laughed as they fell lightly into the floor. That night ended with more kisses, and Kagami was elated to have Kuroko in his life — because he wouldn't have experienced such an amazing birthday without him.

.*END*.

* * *

**A/N: I'm always worried that these turn out too sappy since I'm letting my inner romantic out to play... So, how was it? Did you guys like Kazumi? I'm working on his story with my little sis (the creator of the OC), and it will be MurasakibaraxOC - just yaoi. xD Forgive me if anything was too rushed, I've been working on this for hours and it's already 5am and I need sleep... Happy Birthday, Kagami! Hope you guyz enjoyed this! =D**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this =)~ Love yooouz~**


End file.
